Crafting
__TOC__ Description You can find your Crafting collections in the My Stuff box located in the right menu. It's possible to craft battle support, workers and power-ups in the respective tabs. To obtain the necessary items tasks have to be executed, however the items can also be present in the Mystery Cubes. Instead of collecting the items, it's also possible to buy them with chips. Once crafted, the stuff is visible in the inventory tab. Tip: When the Power-Ups Lightning Bullet and Heroic Potion are crafted and moved to the inventory using the Trade In button, pressing the Use button will activate all crafted Power-Ups at once; there's no way to stop our pause. So keep the crafted ones under the Power-Ups tab, and only move them to the inventory when needed. Battle Support Missile Rain "Battle Support. Breaks out your enemy's defenses." - "A powerful area attack that fills the sky with missiles". It is used while attacking and deals medium damage to more than one building or unit. If the enemy has a bunker filled with purely ground units and those units are anything short of a squad of Collosi, just one of these can pretty much neutralize the entire bunker garrison if timed properly. Tip: The Missile Rain can also be bought in the shop under Specials in a package of 10 for 30 chips. Boulder Strike "Battle Support. Breaks out your enemy's defenses." - "A huge rock that will shake the galaxy". A very powerful attack that can deal heavy damage to one target like defense bunkers or defensive towers like mortar. Tip: The Boulder Strike can also be bought in the shop under Specials in a package of 10 for 30 chips. Workers Workers can be crafted in the Workers tab under the My Stuff section. Tip: The Worker can also be bought in the shop under Specials for 840 chips (that's a lott!). Power-Ups The Power-Ups can be crafted in the Power-Ups tab under the My Stuff section. Spy Mode "Power Up. Spy enemies to get information" - The Starling spy, also known as spylings, enables you to get information from enemies. During a limited time a red circle shows all details of your enemy's buildings and defenses, except for the traps. The circle is static; you can move the ground to investigate a target. Tip: The Spy Mode can also be bought in the shop under Specials in a package of 10 for 70 chips. Lightning Bullet "Power Up. Enhances your turret's damage per shot!" - When the Lightning Bullet is activated all turrets on all your planets have enhanced damage of 50 percent per shot during 24 hours. This way your planets are better defended. Tip: The Lightning Bullet can also be bought in the shop under Specials in a package of 10 for 18 chips. Heroic Potion "Power Up. Enhances your army's damage per shot!" - When the Heroic Potion is activated all forces on all your planets have enhanced damage per shot. This way your attacks are more efficient. Tip: The Heroic Potion can also be bought in the shop under Specials in a package of 10 for 18 chips. See Also *Collections *My Stuff *Resource Buildings *Star Base Category:Items